Newborn
by MikaLove
Summary: The story takes place in a vampire war between the Romanians and the Volturi. Bella is a newborn who will stop the war by joining them. That's where she meets Edward, a vegetarian vampire, part of the guard.


This is normal.

_This is flashback._

**This is a lost language.**

_**Newborn**_

I am scared. I am surrounded by darkness. I remember how I was walking happy with my dog and the next second someone or something hit me, making me faint.

_Flashback_

_I woke up on the hard floor of an old house. I felt their stares while I easily sat up. Some of my ribs were broken._

"_You should try to run like this the game will be more interesting." a blond man spoke to me with a voice that made me shudder._

_So I did what he told me I tried to run, but when I almost got to the door he was already there smirking darkly at me. I went to the window but he grabbed me by my ankle dragging my body on the floor, the wood entering my skin._

_I was stunned. The pain from all over my body taking over me._

"_I thought you'll fight more. I'm disappointed. " He stared at me a few minutes, probably to see if I will try to escape again. I couldn't move so I just sat there._

_After he saw I wouldn't try anything anymore he broke my left arm and threw me in a mirror that was in the room. He jumped towards me and grabbed my right wrist and after he inhaled he sank his fangs in my skin drinking my blood. Then he moved to my neck and my other wrist. He finally stopped when his companion got closer and then they disappeared._

_A burning started to spread from the places he bit through my whole body, the fire being much more intense at my heart. I suppressed my screams of pain, scared that they might be around and that they will cause even more. The burning grew more and more until my body was numb and all I could feel was the fire from my heart._

_I could hear my heartbeats slowing until it stopped. _

_End flashback_

I finally got up seeing that I wasn't having any wounds. I didn't feel any pain only a burning in my throat. I was thirsty. I tried to drink water, anything but all tasted horrible, making the burning more bigger.

I run away in the dessert, the night being starless everywhere was dark, but I still could see like it was day time. I stopped when I was surrounded by a pack of wolves seeing me as their meal. When they attacked my instinct kicked in and I found myself killing and drinking the blood of all twelve of them.

The burn started to fade but it was still there so I run trying to find more animals. Their blood will make the burn go away. My legs are moving so fast that I think I'm flying.

I found and killed a few rabbits and foxes until I couldn't feel the pain anymore. Then the sun shined and I enjoyed the heat, but when I looked directly at the sun my eyes started to burn .I quickly hide in a cave and that's when I realized what I had become. I was killed by that blond man and now I was a monster… a vampire.

When the sun set I run again, finally arriving in a old abandoned town. That's where I saw them for the first time, vampires just like me. I looked in my reflection for the first time since I changed and what I saw made me gasp.

In the window was me but much more beautiful. My hair was longer and had red tint in it, I was taller with a few inches and I had curves in the right places. But what made me gasp were my eyes. They were re with a small freckles of gold.

I slowly climbed on the roof of a building and I watched how they were trained. I think they were a around three hundred newborns and they were trained by other ten who probably are more older.

I watched how they were fighting one-on-one and I giggled but it slowly transform into a laugh. They finally noticed me. I jumped in front of them, but far enough so that I would use my power, my shield. I discover it while fighting the pack.

"Who are you newborn? And what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to learn to fight and control my powers and thirst and then we'll see."

The man was startled a little "I'm going to train you only if you can beat my best fighters. "

I nodded.

Three vampires were suddenly standing in front of me ready to attack. I didn't let them enough time to even make a move as I surrounded them with my shield and then jumped and torn them apart limb by limb.

I stayed with them only five weeks, learning everything about vampires and newborns, about the Romanians and the war that will come between them and the Volturi. I learned how to control my shield, how to fight and how to control my thirst, not feeding from humans, drinking only from the animals.

The real vampires aren't like the ones from myths or books. I found out that we don't burn or sparkle in the sun. The sun doesn't affect us , he only disturbs our eyes, but that's all. The others always sleep during the day, even if we don't need to. I don't. When the sun is up I take some sunglasses and run freely in the dessert hunting animals.

On my way to the Italy to stop the war, I found out that there is another vampire who refuses to drink human blood, so I hurried wanting to meet the other vampire like me.

When I finally arrived at the Volturi castle, in Volterra, I was encountered by a small girl. She took me in a empty room with three thrones. From the door behind, the three brothers and their guards, entered and took their places in the room.

Silence. No one spoke. They were looking at me like I should bow. Ha. I didn't do it. I stayed still with my head held high. The silence was broken when the other vegetarian vampire entered. Edward, that's his name, was young only ten years past since he was changed and joined the Volturi.

I noticed that most of the vampires in the room were having mental powers and all of them were trying to get to me and they'll gasped and sigh because they couldn't. Edward was frustrated but he didn't asked or said anything.

I broke the silence that set again."No matter how hard you'll try, Aro, you wont succed. Neither of you will."

Aro opened and closed his mouth wanting to ask something but reconsider it. The one who asked was Marcus, who was in the right throne of Aro, Caius being in the left throne. How do I know their names? No one told me. Immediately I figured out that was another power of mine. When I didn't know something images will appear in my head, words, thoughts, future and past answering my questions. That's how I knew that I could survive without human blood.

"So" Marcus started "who sent you, newborn?" Everyone looked at him and then they returned their gaze at me.

"No one. I came on my own free will." I answered them.

"And what's your name, newborn?" Marcus asked.

I didn't remember anything from before I was kidnapped, from my human life. I didn't know my own name.

"I don't know" they were surprised but I continued "but they called me **Bella**."I spoke my name in the forgotten language.

"How do you know that language? I'm supposed to be the only one left to know it."I smirked."You are a newborn, there's no way you could know it."

I started to chuckle at his expression."**Yes I'm a newborn and I only have two months since I'm like this, and no, no one taught me. It's true you're the only one left who knows it. I just learned it from you.**"His face was confused, so I continued."**In the moment I saw you I learned everything you knew, as well from the others. I also copied your powers.**"When I finished I sensed Aro's aura. He wanted to know more about me, and my powers, and was slightly afraid of me. I smiled at that.

Before Aro could ask something, Caius interrupted him slightly annoyed that he couldn't understand what I talked about."Why did you come here, newborn?"

I smirked at him."Bella, my name is Bella, but I'm not surprised that you didn't understand in the first place."

He hissed, but I just chuckled, making him growl at me.

"Who changed you?" Aro asked making Caius growl even more.

"I don't know. It was a blond man and I didn't see him and his companion. I stayed two weeks in the dessert and five weeks training to fight and control my powers with the Romanians ." All of them stared at me but Aro laughed. I think he is the type that would always find something funny at everything.

"So you are the enemy."Caius grinned at me.

"No. I told you, no one sent me here. I only stayed with them to train. It was an army from a dessert. They were training for the war. When I left I killed them all."

Caius grin faded and he frowned his eyebrows wanting to ask something but was cut off by Edward's whispered words .

"How many?" all of them turned in surprise at him. Probably he doesn't talk to much. They turned at me waiting for the answer.

"Three hundred." They all looked at me amazed and afraid that I was able to kill so many newborns with a few scars on my arms and chest.

Aro started to laugh very loud. He finally found something interesting. ME."Bella, You're a very beautiful and strong immortal." Then he held out his hand and I took it knowing about his power."Yes . You're very interesting. I see nothing." He kissed it." I want you to join us."

Caius glared at me and then at Aro." I will" he was beaming now " but with a condition." Caius wasn't pleased, but Marcus was quite happy, while Edward was amazed and …confused?

"And what's the condition, my dear?"Aro asked.

"I want the war between you and the Romanians to end."

Aro laughed." Sure, with you by my side, of course. But I don't know if they want to end it."

I smiled."Don't worry I'll make them understand that they don't have a choice. If not I'll killed them."

I managed to save many lives stopping the war and all I have to do was to join them. Even as a newborn my control was remarkable . Aro said that he never saw a newborn like myself .OI got used to their lifestyle, even thought I still don't drink human blood only animal. Not long after I joined I found love next to Edward. All of them became my friends. Even Caius who's like an uncle to me with Aro, and Marcus as my father. I finally found a family that loves me.


End file.
